


Peel Senbonbanana

by seungquality



Category: Bleach, byakuren
Genre: Bleach - Freeform, Byakuya - Freeform, M/M, abarai renji - Freeform, byakuren - Freeform, kuchiki byakuya - Freeform, renji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungquality/pseuds/seungquality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ByakuRen Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peel Senbonbanana

Byakuya couldn’t stand it any longer, he needed to put his dick in renji, and noW. “i need to talk to you,” he said to his vice captain, “alone. follow me.” Renji raised his eyebrows curiously. he wasn’t sure what that “alone” was suggesting, but if it was what he thought, there was no way he wasn’t going to follow behind that fine slice of ass to his end. as soon as they were alone in the captains office, byakuya’s eyes lit up with a fire that burned as bright as renji’s flaming hair. he turned to renji, reaching for his hair. “i always had a fetish for you with your hair out.” he said as he tugged the band the other mans hair. the auburn flames of the vice’s fell and clung to his neck. Byakuya tangled his hands through the uncontrollable locks, and leant in, giving the redhead a firm kiss. Renji could almost taste byakuya’s burning hunger on his lips. renji, forgetting to breathe, pulled away after a while, embarrassed at his panting state. it amused him when he noticed the captain was too. Byakuya, grasping at the chance, pushed renji back and pinned him down on his desk. After another harsh kiss, and noticeably becoming impatient, byakuya flipped renji onto his stomach. he almost tore of their uniforms. leaning down, he landed soft kisses along renji’s neck. renji could feel his hot breath against his skin; it sent shivers along his spine. byakuya, panting against the auburn boys neck, purred seductively into his ear, “peel, senbonbanana.” Renji bit down on his lip as he waited for the man to enter him dry.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
